Coup of 1809
]] The Coup of 1809 was a coup in Brunant in June 1809. It led the dismissal of David James Carrington as President and the installment of Walter van der Ecke. History Background James Carrington was named President following his invasion of Brunant in 1784. After his death in 1802, his son David James Carrington succeeded him to the presidency. Following the Coup of 1800, Ambroos I was named king, and the young Carrington's reign became unstable and weak. With the support of the reformists and monarchists, led by Walter van der Ecke and Frans Jordens, Ambroos tried to sideline Carrington. In 1802, he wrote a constitution and installed the Congress, which both led to a decline in presidential powers. Failed Carrington-led coup ]] By 1808, Carrington had become uncomfortable with his current situation. The Congress had put him under partial house arrest at his residence, where he was watched over by Royal Guard soldiers. Somewhere in late 1808, the president began writing letters to some republican statesmen and former allies of his father, most notably representative George Thatcher. What started with an exchange of letters grew into conspiracy plans to dismiss the king and dissolve the Congress. The conspiracy was led by Thatcher and Royal Guard Colonel Benjamin Bowyer, whom both commanded during the 1784 invasion under the young Carrington's father. Bowyer had found some allies among the senior officers in the Royal Guard, mostly former commanders during the 1784 invasion. Their plan was to march into the Koningsberg Palace, where the Congress met, arrest the king and the members of the cabinet. At the same time, they would take the Adriankastel south of the city, free Carrington from his house arrest, and dismiss pro-monarchist officers of the Royal Guard. In February 1809, however, the president's watchers intercepted a letter written by Thatcher to the president detailing the further elaboration of the plan. Among others, Thatcher and Bowyer were arrested, and Carrington was now put under strict house arrest. Dismissal of Carrington For several years, the Congress had planned to have Carrington resign in a peaceful manner, or even to abolish the presidency altogether. The failed coup by Carrington and his allies gave an additional reason to start the transition of powers sooner. Initially, Ambroos wanted to remove the presidency, but this would dissatisfy the pro-republican group in Congress, who, although supporting him, would rather see a president standing next to the king. In June 1809, the congressional representatives voted to remove Carrington from office. Only five representatives, who were from the small pro-Carrington presidential faction, voted against the president's dismissal. Ambroos then appointed Walter van der Ecke as president, who would serve until his death in 1838. Van der Ecke was one of the most influential statesmen in the early 19th century. Before entering the presidency, he had a successful diplomatic and congressional career. Painting by Hans Rotmensen From 1823-1824, Hans Rotmensen painted Dismissal of the Young Carrington. It depicts David James Carrington (sitting in chair) in the House of Representatives on 8 June 1809. The two figures behind him are King Ambroos I (left) and Walter van der Ecke (right), who became President upon Carrington resigning from office. Category:History Category:Protests